A Few Mistakes
by Sivol
Summary: Harry makes a few life-changing mistakes that alters his, Draco's, and Hermione's lives. A fic requested by Harry-Loves-Draco210.


Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in their usual spots in the Great Hall, chatting about what they were going to do once the school year was officially over. That afternoon was their graduation, and while there was no major ceremony like the muggle high schools had, there was a kind of private meeting with a select few of the graduating class, and some people from the Ministry.

Whatever they had been called here for, Dumbledore wasn't comfortable telling them. All they had found out was that this was the first year in which this secret meeting thing took place, they were bound by Wizard's Oath not to tell anyone still of the age to go to Hogwarts, and by law, whatever happened would be both legally and magically binding. They were also told that if they wished not to participate, they didn't have to, however they could not graduate Hogwarts without participation, and they would have their memory wiped of the meeting.

Now Hermione wasn't stupid, she realized that if members of the Ministry were to obliviate them, they would also have the access to read their memories and see whatever they chose. She knew that Harry was forming a plan to defeat Voldemort, and it was currently in its 'almost finished' stages – as he liked to call it. She knew that should any of those ministry officials choose, they could take those plans to the Dark Lord under the guise of private obliviation, and Harry would be none-the-wiser.

Ron was not quite the brightest bulb in the box, so he had positively no apprehension about the 'secret meeting'. He couldn't see what Hermione was so worried about. It was a meeting, the ministry people probably just wanted to congratulate them on their last take-down of a Death Eater unit, or award them with something.

Harry was too busy glaring at Draco to pay any attention to the meeting that had already begun. He and Draco seemed to be having some sort of battle of wills. Who knew what was going on in their heads at the moment? Neither of them was listening, as they most definitely should be, so neither of them heard what the meeting was all about. He barely noticed Hermione's face go from normal to shock to horror. He didn't notice Ron standing up, slamming his hands down on the table and yelling at those who had called nearly half of the 7th years there.

He was too busy mouthing taunts and mild threats back and forth with Draco to notice the few students there began to go off in groups of 2 and 3. They were both too busy to see their classmates' faces filled with joy for some and dread for others. He was so wrapped up in snarling at and with Draco, that he could barely hear the whisper of the crowd elevate to a roar.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, gathering even Harry and Draco's attention. "For the last time, you will do as ordered if you wish to graduate. Harry my boy, choose."

Harry looked like a deer in the headlights. Choose what? For what? "Me, Sir?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes m'boy. Choose one or two people."

"Uhh, Hermione and Ron." Harry tried.

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron scowled. Albus shook his head. "I am sorry, but Ron has already been chosen, were you not listening? You may choose between Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe if you want a third."

Harry shrugged. "Well I don't like any of them, but if we're supposed to be working together for something, Malfoy is the strongest of the three, so I choose him."

"Harry, how could you even consider him?" Hermione shrieked.

"What?" He asked, truly not getting what the big deal was.

A ministry official made his way towards Harry and called for the equally unworried Draco to come over there. He grabbed all three of their hands and said some sort of spell that caused their hands to be bound together by a shimmering red vine of some sort. "By ordinance of the emergency protocol 64, I now pronounce you bonded. May your children be born strong and powerful."

Harry and Draco's eyes widened to comical proportions while Hermione cried into her free hand. The rest of the meeting passed in a blur for the two young men. They were too preoccupied with apparently having been married to one another. Draco was ranting and raving to himself and Harry was silently screaming in his mind that he should have paid attention. Of course, by chastising himself for not paying attention, he wasn't paying attention through the rest of it. Luckily Hermione was.

The three, with hands still bound, had a port key thrust into their grasp and were transported away. "I could have dealt with you, Harry… But Draco?" Hermione said once they'd landed, then slapped him across the face with her free hand as the vine dissipated and flounced off to another room.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"You fool!" Draco shouted. He had listened to the second half of the meeting just enough to realize what was going on. "You've went and MADE me get married! To _you _and that… that… MUD-BLOOD!" He slapped Harry across the face as well, storming off to a different room.

Harry rubbed both of his cheeks and silently wondered where they were. He'd never seen this place before. "Married?" He said aloud.

-x-

A knocking came to the front door of the strange little one bedroom house that the trio had been ported to. They found that they could not get out of the house, and none of them were talking to the others. Both Hermione and Draco glared at Harry from the dining room table to answer the door and see who was there.

Harry sighed and went to do as… gestured. "Hello?" He asked upon opening the door.

An older woman blinked at the young man. "Eh? You're not Archibald. Where's Archibald?" She demanded, raising her cane at him.

Hermione and Draco peeked out of the dining room to see what was going on. Harry frowned at her. "I'm sorry, we just came here… today. I don't know any Archibald."

She whacked him over the head with her cane and made her way into the house while he was rubbing his newly forming bump. "ARCHIBALD!" She yelled. "Come down here and get rid of the hooligans!"

Hermione ran out and took the old woman by the arm. "Archibald isn't here right now." She tried. "He said he was going out to get you a nice bouquet of flowers."

The woman scowled. "That old coot? Why? Is it Mother's Day already?"

"Uhh, yes." Hermione said. "He said he had to show appreciation."

"Hmph." The woman stated as she was being pushed out of the door. "Well tell him when he gets back that I don't want his stinking flowers, I want his company."

"Will do!" Hermione said, then slammed the door and locked it. "Wonder what that was all about."

"At least you're talking now." Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, well I would have been more willing to talk to you if you hadn't have chosen that pompous little prat." She snapped.

"I didn't know what I was choosing him for!" Harry protested.

Hermione advanced on the young hopeful-savior and smacked him several times on the arm. "You should have been listening!" She scolded.

"What exactly did I sign us up for?" He asked, backing into the couch.

Hermione sighed and Draco decided to join the two, as he hadn't listened enough to know any more than Harry did at this point. The young woman sat down in a chair across from them. "Emergency protocol 64 of the Ministry states that when wizarding London is in war, if that war is estimated to last for more than 17 years, the strongest of each graduating class of Hogwarts will be chosen to select among themselves mates. There is a minimum of 2 people, one male and one female, and a maximum of 3. As long as there is at least one male and one female in the trios, the last member may be of either gender. They are to reproduce within the first year in hopes of securing more elite persons to fight against the opposing side."

"Wait wait wait, they expect this to last another 17 years?" Harry asked. "But I have an ace up my sleeve."

"You have a what?" Draco asked.

"That doesn't matter." Hermione told him. "They didn't know about it, and thus do not see You-Know-Who's downfall as quickly as we do."

Harry's eyes widened. "Hold on. They want me… to… get you pregnant?"

"Yes." She replied simply then looked down. "According to the law, if I am not pregnant within the first year, all three of us will undergo tests to see if we are infertile. If one or more of us are, then the proper potions will be concocted to fix that."

"Well I'm not screwing either of you." Draco stated, crossing his arms.

Hermione sneered at him. "I'd rather screw a cactus than you, Malfoy."

Draco smirked and pointed his wand at an empty mug sitting on the end table. He transfigured it into a small potted cactus, complete with spines and a pink flower. "Be my guest."

Hermione pointed her own wand at it, stripped the cactus of its spines, and threw it towards Draco's head. "It's not like either of us have a choice in the matter." She said disapprovingly.

"What the hell are you talking about, mud-blood?" Draco demanded, ducking out of the cactus' way.

"Do NOT call me that!" She said, throwing a small clock from her end table at him. "I mean, according to EP 64, all members of one of these… shams, for lack of a better term, are bound by the seal to copulate at least once a week."

Harry looked confused. "What s-"

"The red vine that held our hands together." She explained. "That seal keeps us 'in line'. What's worse is that as the female, I am required to cook and clean up after you two." She crossed her arms over her chest. "The only break from that I get is when I'm pregnant. Hmph. You'd think the ministry would change those archaic ways. You two have to provide food."

"What about shelter?" Harry asked.

"This is our shelter." She said, raising her arms and gesturing towards the house. "It's more than likely the home of a half-blood who died and had no living family, so the ministry took hold of it. Merlin, did you two never study wizarding law?"

"Only what I thought I needed to know to get by as Lord Malfoy." Draco informed her. Harry simply shook his head negatively. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to make everyone lunch. It wasn't that she wanted to, mind you, it was a compulsion thanks to that stupid bonding seal.

"Well this isn't so bad, we can always just get divorced, or whatever the wizarding equivalent of it is." Harry said, then leaned back.

"Di-what?" Draco asked.

"Divorced. It's when married people don't want to be married anymore, so they sign papers, and they're not married anymore." Harry explained.

"Oh yeah, that doesn't happen here." Draco told him. "If married people no longer want to be married, they talk about it and take on lovers, or they wait until one of them dies. In some extreme cases, one will kill the other."

Harry paled a bit. "Fuck." He whispered. "Okay, I am going to go to bed, and when I wake up, I will be back at Hogwarts, because this is all some crazy dream concocted by my pre-graduation jitters. I refuse to marry ANYBODY, much less you." He stated, then walked off into the single bedroom and slammed the door.

Hermione came back out with sandwiches and frowned when she didn't see Harry. "I had figured you were the one making all of that noise." She said, handing him one of the sandwiches.

"Oh no, not yet." Draco replied, taking a bite.

"Yet?"

"Mm, I'm of the same opinion of Potter there. This is all a dream and I will wake up. If I am wrong, then noise shall ensue. If I am right, all will be right in the world, and I will wake up back at Hogwarts, and no-one shall hear of this dreadful product of my overactive imagination."

Hermione watched - half astounded that the two young men could so easily dismiss something this life altering - as Draco pulled his wand and zapped a decorative pillow from the couch, transfiguring it into a blanket. Instead of curling up and going to sleep on said couch, he walked into the bedroom, and out came Harry moments later, grumbling as the door shut behind him. Harry stumbled to the couch and fell down on it, leaving Hermione to cover him up.

-x-

Harry woke up quite uncomfortable. His left arm was straining under his head, his right leg had been in an upwards position all night thanks to the couch back, thus he could not feel it, and something was giving him a headache.

"-AND FURTHER more, if I had WANTED to get married to anyone besides Pansy, I wouldn't have gotten ENGAGED to the tart to begin with!" Draco's voice yelled out from the bedroom. Ah, that must be the source of Harry's headache. He glanced over to a chair and saw a pile of sheets and a pillow as evidence of Hermione's sleeping place.

"Mr. Malfoy, you were there as was she. The fact of the matter is, Mr. Zabini asked for her hand first. I explained how the list worked, you-"

"I AM NOT WEDDING A MUDBLOOD!"

"Shut up you ferret!" Hermione's voice yelled back. She seemed to be in the bedroom as well as their mystery guest. "Just stop calling me that, and it's not your choice, it was Harry's. I'm sure if he had been paying attention like he should have, we wouldn't be in this situation. Besides, it's already done! According to the ministry, we are married."

"Miss Granger is correct." The unknown voice stated. "Now, please, get back to why I came by. I need to know what you lot intend on doing about your family name."

Harry burst into the room with wide eyes. "I am not signing my family's fortune over to that prat." He stated.

"Same goes for me, but with him." Draco huffed.

"He wants the name you idiots." Hermione said, pulling Harry inside and sitting him down on the bed between her and Draco. "He means, are we all going to take one of our own names, are we going to hyphenate, are we going to keep our original names, or are we going to make a new one that satisfies us all."

"As Mr. Potter is the strongest one here, it is ultimately his decision." The person said.

The three suddenly started talking – or yelling as the case may be – over one another. Draco had complaints about being referred to as 'not as strong as Potter', Hermione was of the opinion that all of their views should be equal, and Harry wasn't comfortable with being forced into a leading position yet again.

The mystery guest pointed his wand at them and cast langlock over each of their mouths. "Now, if you would be so kind." He reversed Harry's langlock. "What do you wish to do about the last name?"

Harry blinked for a moment and sighed. "That's not my decision. Hermione's right, it should be between all of us." He said. "Is there absolutely no way that we can get out of this? There's no way to break off the marriage?"

"Only through death." The man replied. He reversed the langlock on Draco and Hermione. "I will be back tomorrow for your answer at 8. Be ready with one."

After the man had left, Draco pushed the other two out of the bedroom and locked himself in. Hermione sighed and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for them. Harry tried to get out of the house.

He could open the door, but unlike any barrier charm he'd ever run across, he simply couldn't make his body exit the blasted thing. There it was, the whole wide world, and his logical mind couldn't convince the part of his brain that sent orders to the rest of his body to make it move outward. He could pace around it, he could throw things through the open doorway, and he could even stick his arm or leg through. He just could not make his body go through it. He found that he couldn't seem to make himself apparate out either.

He didn't know what kind of spell those meddling ministry toads had to implement to make something like this happen, but by Merlin he was going to find out, and soon hopefully. All he could do now for hope of contact with the outside world was to wait until someone came to visit one of them.

A loud cracking noise came within the room and he turned around to find that all of their personal belonging from Hogwarts had been sent to them. "Hedwig!" He cried out, happily taking the cage from the top of the pile.

The snowy owl ruffled her feathers and hooted irritably at him. She never did like those surprise rides to who-knows-where. Crookshanks meowed from somewhere beneath a pile of cloaks, and his orange tail, which was just peeking out of a hood, twitched. A very loud and deep sounding 'Hoo' came from a protrusion beneath another cloak. Draco popped his head out of the bedroom. "Dragon?" He asked. Another loud 'hoo' came as his answer.

Draco rushed over to the new pile of stuff and threw two of the cloaks off as Hermione snatched up Crookshanks and hugged him. "Dragon!" Draco exclaimed upon finding his owl. Harry was off to the side with Hedwig on his arm, petting her. Draco reached out to pet Dragon; however he was thwarted with a peck at his fingers. Dragon seemed ornery as ever.

The two young men began doing what most young people do when they find they've been cut off from the outside world; they started writing letters. It only took about 5 minutes to get their most important thoughts on paper and that paper in the birds' beaks. However, the owls seemed very content to stay inside of that house.

Windows open, door open, notes within their grasp, and owners trying to get them outside, the owls looked around the house and settled in on their respective persons' arms. "Dammit!" Harry stated, moving Hedwig off to a chair back. "Whatever spell they've got to keep us in, it's keeping them in as well."

"Wow, thanks for the keen observation Potter, I never would have guessed." Draco said blandly.

"Don't worry. If there's a way out for any of the animals, Crookshanks will find it." Hermione assured them, petting the half kneazle. "Just because I'm compelled to do the cooking doesn't mean that I can't make you two help with other things." She set down her pet. "Malfoy, you need to locate the feeding dishes, beds, and perches for the animals. Harry, you need to fix up the bedroom so we can all sleep in there. Now I've no qualms about sleeping in the same bed as you, but I am most certainly not sleeping in the same bed as him."

Draco crossed his arms and huffed. "I am not a slave, Granger."

"You're right, you're not a slave." She turned to face him and pulled him close by his shirt. "You're a member of something the Ministry thinks is an excuse for a 'family', and that means that you do your fair share, or you get consequences. Understand?"

Harry gulped a bit as Draco nodded quickly and was released. Harry had never known Hermione to be like this, forceful and domineering. He supposed that old saying was true – you never really know someone until you live with them. He just hoped she wasn't like this 24/7.

-x-

Harry sighed and rolled over on his side. Hermione stared at the ceiling. Draco blinked and groaned. "'Mione, are you asleep?"

"No Harry."

"Why can't we sleep?"

"I don't know…" That was a lie.

"Did I do the beds wrong or something?" Harry wondered. They were all lying on twin beds with about 6 inches in between them. The room wasn't big enough for much of anything else.

"The beds are adequate." Draco grumbled.

"Ooh, Malfoy gave a compliment. Did it hurt?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I shan't ever compliment you again you snide little-"

"Shut it, both of you. Just… try to go to sleep." Hermione urged.

The three lay there as silent as they could. Their eyes darted around the dark room and their bodies sweated. Only one person in the room knew why this was happening, but she wasn't about to speak up. She could endure whatever that blasted bonding seal threw at her. The others just assumed they were getting sick.

"Who's closest to the wands?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"I am." Draco answered.

"Put a cooling charm on the room, would you? I'm burning up."

"Thank Merlin; I thought I was the only one." Draco commented, reaching out for the nearest wand. He didn't notice that he had grabbed Hermione's, and with the spell's immediate success, he didn't assume he had anyone's but his own.

"That's much better." Harry said. "Er, thanks."

Draco blinked in slight surprise. Harry had never thanked him for anything sincerely before. "You're welcome." He replied. Perhaps the two could get along a bit better than he had feared… maybe.

-x-

Hermione was the first to wake, and she was positively horrified at how she had awoken. Sometime during the night she had managed to get sideways, grab on to Harry's leg, and intertwine her feet around Draco's legs.

As quietly and gently as she could, she removed herself from the sleeping young men and crept out of the bedroom. Immediately she made an about face and retrieved her wand to cast a cooling charm over the entire house. She never did like the summer, and what with the seal making them all hot and bothered this proved to be a positively hellacious one.

Yes, the bonding seal was causing all of their bodies to respond with heat and adrenaline. They would continue to do so until they consummated this bogus marriage. Of course, she could easily convince Harry to; she'd seen the way he'd fawned over her throughout the years. Granted she would have preferred to have dated Ron for a while and then get married to him, but Harry was a good fall back plan.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with me?" She asked herself as she began preparing breakfast. "He's not a fallback or a rebound or any of that! He's Harry!" She mentally berated herself for thinking things like that and steadied her attention on what was in front of her.

Harry was the next to awaken, and he came out pleasantly surprised with the air's temperature, however outrageously irritated that he'd gotten them into this mess. He realized that he didn't have time to think about that at the moment, that he needed to start finishing up his plans to defeat Lord Voldemort, so that was what he did at the kitchen table whilst Hermione cooked.

A knocking came to the door at 8, just as promised, and the first thing the mystery guest did was langlock Hermione. He had no interest in hearing squabbling again. "I need a name, Mr. Potter." He stated.

Harry sighed. "I think I'm going with Potter, 'Mi-" He glanced up - just as he was about to say that 'Mione would keep her last name as well - to see a blonde mop in the doorway. "Mafoy?" He said with some confusion.

Draco stumbled into the kitchen. He didn't sleep well at all, and he didn't know where his products were. Two days now he'd went using only muggle shampoo and conditioner, without any magically enhanced properties. Really, this could be likened to neglect in his mind.

Harry and Hermione stared at him as he sat in an empty chair in the kitchen. A single thought crossed both of their minds. _I wonder if he knows how sexy he looks first thing in the morning… _Hermione immediately started cooking faster, trying to get her mind off of it.

The person from the ministry nodded and wrote something down on his paper. "Alright, the Potter-Malfoys it is." He said, removing a red-faced Hermione's langlock.

"That wasn't what he-"

"No, I was just-"

"Save it." The official said. "I've already given you lenience on one occasion, I shall not be doing it again. I've written it down, the document is sealed, and it is Potter-Malfoy. Enjoy." With that, he tipped his hat and billowed out of the kitchen and out of the home.

"Shit!" Draco stated. He was wide awake now. "You made me take your name?"

"I didn't-"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "You shouldn't interrupt yourself in the middle of a thought like that, it leads to these disasters!"

"But I-" Hermione and Draco started bickering over one another at him for his inattentiveness and lack of ability to get things done right. Eventually Harry shouted for them to be quiet. "Now, I'm sorry. It was an honest mistake, surely they allow name changes-"

"NO THEY DON'T!" Hermione and Draco told him simultaneously.

As the two raged on, Harry sighed and rested his head in his right hand. "I never knew there were _two _females in this relationship."

Draco's eyes bulged as he ranted incoherently for a moment, and he stormed off to the bedroom. Hermione just started in on another silence strike.

-x-

The days had passed slowly for each of them. Draco grew increasingly paranoid that Hermione was putting something in the food to make him –for lack of a better term – want her and Harry. Harry grew in pain as the days went on; partially due to Hermione and Draco's constant smacks on his various body parts for getting them into this mess and that whole naming fiasco, and partially due to something he couldn't explain.

Hermione, being the only one of the trio who knew what was happening to them, took her time to try and curb the wants and desires with frequent baths to 'polish the pearl' – as it were. Draco had commented the day before that he'd never met anyone who took more baths than his mom, until Hermione.

All three of their minds were swirling with thoughts, images, and scenarios involving one another in precarious positions. Hermione knew that all too soon the pain they were all experiencing on varying levels would grow to massive proportions if they didn't complete the seal.

She knew that Draco was eating less, and some base instinct inside of her made her worry. She couldn't tell if that was an effect of the seal, a side-effect of being a female and put into a nurturing role, or simply because Draco was a human being. She made up her mind to tell him what was happening and hopefully alleviate some of the stress on his mind, and she hoped that through a mutual dislike they would work together to find a solution to keep this from progressing.

After eating breakfast on their 6th day as husband, husband, and wife, Hermione pulled Draco into the bedroom to have a serious talk.

"Listen, Dr- Malfoy." Hermione started.

"It's not like I'm a Malfoy anymore." Draco grumbled. "Father disowned me once he found out Harry had 'chosen' me. I'm a Potter-Malfoy technically, but I may as well be a Smith."

"I know, and Harry said he was sorry. Look, you've not been eating a lot lately, and… well… I don't know why, but it worries me. You need to eat."

Draco leveled a glare at the woman. "I'm eating as little as I possibly can so I don't have to suffer the effects of whatever _you're _putting into the food to make me… make me want you two so badly!"

"I'm not putting anything in the food, that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk with you… It's a side effect of the seal, we are supposed to copulate at least once a week or the pain becomes overwhelming. The seal also makes our brains release endorphins when we look at the others affected by it." She explained. "You and I need to figure out a way to sto-"

She was cut off and her breath was momentarily shocked out of her when Draco put his lips on hers and kissed her. Her first instinct was to kiss him back, to melt into it and let whatever would happen, happen. She pushed against that and held the young man back via the shoulders at arm's length. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"I have no idea." He responded, pushing himself inward and landing another kiss on her lips. His left hand travelled up her shirt and pinched at the responsive bud atop the soft fleshy mound on her chest. He pushed her down on to the bed and sat up, straddling her. "I'm going to regret this." He stated assuredly, then looked towards the door and yelled. "POTTER! IN HERE! NOW!"

Harry grumbled about being called for like that, but his grumbling soon subsided when he saw the scene in their bedroom. Draco was sitting atop Hermione with his hand up her shirt and his other hand leading her hand towards his towards his own nipple. He released her hand as it came to rest and reached out, grabbing Harry's shirt bottom and pulling him on to the bed with them. "What are you-"

"Don't ask." Hermione ordered, taking charge of the situation. There was an unsettling gleam in her eye. "Harry – shirt, off. Now." She stated. "Draco, up."

"Who died and made you-" Draco started.

Hermione cupped a hand over his mouth and pulled her other hand from his chest, reaching around the back of his head and interlacing her fingers through his blonde locks – pulling him towards her. "I said, 'don't ask'." She repeated. Draco did as he was told and got up, only to be pushed back down on the bed with Hermione on top. His pupils dilated and he felt something he'd never felt before. He wasn't in control… and it felt… good. Harry had his shirt half off and was looking like a crazed animal, unsure if he should be doing this, if he even wanted to be doing this or if it was the seal. "It's both." She told him, seemingly reading his mind. "Harry, get that blasted shirt off now, plus the pants. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Why aren't I hurting anymore?" Harry asked, hurriedly stripping off his clothing.

"It's the seal." Hermione said, removing her own shirt. She started in on the buttons to her pants. "If we fuck, the pain goes away."

For a moment both Harry and Draco looked at her curiously, not ever having heard her use that word before. They quickly got back down to business though.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you, I – can't you go any faster Harry? I thought maybe we could… I don't know, do something to fool the seal." She admitted. She yanked off Draco's pants after her own were discarded and stood between the beds wearing nothing but her matching rubber duck panties and bra. "If you say a word about my-"

"I like it." Draco interrupted, his shirt riding up his stomach.

Harry glanced up and couldn't help a smirk. "It's cute." He said, finally stripped, sans his boxers and socks.

Hermione's worried look soon vanished and was replaced by an almost feral looking grin. She lowered her head and pulled back her hair, keeping it in place with a conjured scrunchie. "Harry, on the other side of the bed. Draco, on your knees." She ordered, zapping Draco and Harry's wrists with her wand. A soft rope formed around them and stretched out to the bedposts, interweaving among one another for a moment.

Draco found himself on his knees on the edge of two pushed together twin mattresses. Harry's arms were tied in such a way that they hooked under Draco's arms. To keep his feet on the ground, he had to press his member against Draco's backside.

Hermione managed to wiggle her way underneath the blonde, and hooked her legs around the two young men's legs. She whispered a spell that made Draco tingle and blush. "Harry, get inside him." She ordered.

"But he's no-"

"Trust me."

Harry swallowed a bit and nodded, slowly inching inside. When he was fully sheathed, Hermione looked to Draco's face for confirmation. She mentally recalled various pictures and diagrams from within her books on the subject then made her move. Plunging herself on to Draco, she set a mild pace. It wasn't long before she was repositioning her hips to make him hit the right spot and calling for things to go faster.

-x-

Harry picked the dirt out from underneath one nail with another nail, trying hard not to look at the others. It had been exactly 9 hours and 45 minutes since their little escapade had taken place and they'd all fallen into an exhausted sleep afterwards… not that anyone was counting.

Right now Draco was taking a shower to clean up. Hermione was the first one up so she had taken hers first thing, and Harry took his soon after. Hermione was in the kitchen cooking up supper for them. Well, technically it was breakfast, but considering it was almost 9 in the evening, she called it supper.

Draco came from the bathroom in a clean set of clothes and a semi-wet towel wrapped around his head. Hermione called him to the kitchen, where he found Harry sitting and picking at his nails. "What?" He asked upon entering.

"Sit down, we need to talk." She said.

"Look, you're not th-"

"Sit down!" She demanded, spinning her head around to glare at him. Draco gulped a bit and did as he was told.

Harry moved his fingers to his left wrist and silently marveled at the marks that had been left by the ropes.

"I don't know if you've noticed, or if either of you have even bothered to find out," She said, turning back to her cooking. "-but we can leave the house now." The two men immediately looked towards the door. "I've sent Hedwig and Dragon out with your letters, they should be coming back sometime within the next few hours." She charmed the large spoon to keep stirring the pasta in the pot and bent down to get the bread from the oven. "I'm fairly certain that if we want to, we can send an owl out tomorrow and get ourselves hooked up to the floo network."

"Hmph." Draco crossed his arms. "This is turning out to be one hell of a birthday."

"It's your birthday?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Draco answered. He snickered. "At least I can say I lost my virginity on my birthday."

"You were a virgin?" Hermione asked, nearly dropping her spatula.

"Oh my god your first shouldn't have been like that." Harry said, burying his head in his hands.

Draco frowned. Where was the taunting, where was the amusement that he'd been a late bloomer? "What was wrong with it?" He asked, unsure of the whole situation.

"What was- are you kidding me?" Hermione balked. "There was no love, it was purely physical pleasure. Neither of us took our time. Not to mention I tied you up!" She squeaked. "You had no idea what I was doing, if you had made a wrong move or panicked, things could have wound up a lot worse!"

Harry sprinted over to the stove to finish her forgotten cooking while she mentally berated herself for her actions the day before.

"I know!" She said suddenly. "We can obliviate you of this morning and fix it. We'll just-"

"Nobody is obliviating anybody." Harry informed her. "What's done is done." He tasted the pasta and drained it, then tasted the sauce and sprinkled in some seasoning. "Besides, it's not like we could force ourselves to love him to give him a proper 'first time' even if we did obliviate him."

"Well I don't love you two either." Draco stated, and quietly added, "Though you're not as bad as I had originally thought."

The three looked at one another and Hermione smiled faintly, shaking her head. Perhaps if they continued on in this vein, not fighting and all, things might just work out.

Harry served everyone their plates, and just as Hermione was taking a bite of the pasta, he wondered something. "Draco, did she leave any marks on you?"

Hermione choked a bit on her food and Draco nodded and pulled up his sleeve to show similar rope mark on his wrists. "It's always the quiet ones." He said.

Hermione picked up the salt and shook quite a bit of it on both of their plates; her face beet red.


End file.
